Expiation
by LVEB
Summary: COMPLETE.OS. AU Il y a toujours des victimes, des innocents qui payent pour les crimes des autres. Peutêtre estce par leur sacrifice que passe la rédemption. Pourtant qui me sauvera moi? Qui rachètera mes fautes. James revient sur les ombres de son passé


_je continue à vider mes tiroirs... Voici une petite histoire sortie tout droit de mon esprit tordu. j'ai été fasciné par l'intrigue du roman de Ian MC Ewan Expiation (même si je ne l'ai pas lu... honte à moi !). Tellement fascinée que je me suis retrouvée à écrire cette fic queje ne sais pas vraiment comment définir. J'ai associé l'intrigue au personnage de James qui depuis le tome 5 est plus qu'ambiguë (d'ailleurs inconditionnels de James abstenez vous de lire ceci... je ne suis pas sûre que vous apprécierez...) James est mort trop jeune pour qu'on sache ce qu'il avait vraiment dans le ventre mais son comportement envers Snape n'en fait pas un modèle de vertu.D'un autre côté sa loyauté envers Lupin montre également qu'il avait de bons côtés. J'ai donc décidé de le placer dans une situation qui me permettrait d'explorer un peu ses failles tout en ne négligeant pas son côté humain. J'ai également rajouté des petites notes judéo-chrétiennes avec tout ce qui touche à la problématique de l'expiation et de la rédemption (cookies offerts pour ceux qui repèrent toutes les allusions à cela). Et j'ajoute par mesure de sécurité que je ne veux offenser personne: ni les chrétiens ni les athées... J'exploite juste un motif littéraire porteur... Bon j'arrête mon insipide blabla . Bonne lecture à vous tous (et sentez vous libre de reviewer ;) ou pas :( !)_

_PS devinez quoi ? Je ne suis pas JKR et tout ça ne me rapporte rien !_

EXPIATION

PARTIE I

I

« Il y a toujours des victimes. Les innocents payent pour les crimes des autres, pour le poids de leur fautes. Peut-être est ce par leur sacrifice que passe la rédemption ?

Pourtant…

Qui me sauvera, moi ? Qui rachètera mes fautes ?

Mon nom est James Potter. Oui, vous avez bien lu. James Potter, le fameux auror . J'ai une femme que j'aime et des enfants merveilleux. Ma vie est un soleil aux yeux des autres. Et cependant je suis dans l'ombre.

J'avais une sœur. Une petite sœur. Aussi ennuyeuse que toutes les petites sœurs. Mais que j'aimais… que j'aimais si fortement. Je ne vous dirai pas qu'elle était merveilleuse. Je ne vous dirai pas qu'elle était belle. Je ne vous dirai pas qu'elle était supérieurement intelligente. Je ne vous dirai rien de tout cela car ce n'était pas vrai. Mais je l'aimais. Parce qu'elle était ma sœur. Parce qu'elle était ma chair, mon sang et mes os. Parce que nos souvenirs étaient les mêmes.

Elle avait dix-sept ans et sortait tout juste de Hogwarts. Elle avait eu ses aspics. Notamment celui de potion où elle avait obtenu un optimal. Cela m'avait fait rire. La première des Potter à être douée en matière de philtres, décoctions et autres onguents. Mais j'étais fier

Je l'aimais. J'aurais dû me méfier. Le jour où elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait entrer en apprentissage chez un maître des potions j'étais distrait. Ma femme allait avoir notre premier enfant. Je n'ai pas senti les nuages s'amonceler au dessus de sa tête. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait aller chez le meilleur

Et c'est chez lui qu'elle est allée. Chez lui qui ne pouvait que la haïr. Chez lui que je ne pouvais que haïr.

Qu'à-t-il pensé lorsqu'il l'a vu entrer ?

Severus…

_« Elle se tient devant moi. La sœur de Potter. Frêle comme le roseau mais, arrogante comme son frère. Le même défi dans les yeux. Les mêmes yeux que l'autre. Je la hais. Comme je hais l'autre. Elle veut devenir mon apprentie. Je refuse. Je ne prends même pas le soin d'être civil. Mais elle insiste. Butée et_ _têtue comme l'autre. Je la repousse. Je lui claque la porte au nez. Elle reste devant la porte. Qu'elle y dorme si cela lui chante. Je n'ai que faire d'une Potter_. »

Elle est restée Severus. Assise devant la porte. Jusqu'au soir. Tu te demandais ce qui te décollerai d'une sangsue pareille . Quand la nuit est tombée elle est repartie. Tu t'es cru libre. Mais elle est revenue le lendemain. Et le surlendemain. Et encore et toujours tu la retrouvais devant ta porte. Elle ne se lassait pas. Elle aimait les potions tu sais.

Et finalement, à force de persévérance tu l'as acceptée. Si j'avais pu prévoir. Si j'avais pu savoir. Je t'entends Severus… J'entends ce que tu as pensé ce jour là.

_« Bûtée et têtue… Comme l'autre. Elle veut un Tuteur. Elle en aura un . Et Potter paiera. Toutes les humiliations qu'il m'a fait subi pendant toutes ses années. Et Lily… Lily qu'il m'a prise. La gamine va payer pour lui. Toujours le même Potter, incapable d'assumer les conséquences de tes actes. Lâche… »_

Quel fou j'ai été, petite sœur de t'avoir laissé aller chez lui. J'étais tout à mon bonheur, avec ma femme, ma si jolie Lily et mon fils nouveau-né. J'étais aveuglé de joie. Incapable de voir l'ombre qui rôdait autour de toi. Et maintenant c'est moi qui suis dans l'obscurité. Toi pourtant tu étais radieuse. Tu avais eu ce que tu voulais. Et la perspective de côtoyer Severus tous les jours de ta vie durant trois ans ne t'effrayait Pas. Tu étais forte petite sœur. Plus forte que je ne l'ai jamais été.

II

Je voudrais parfois entrer dans la têtes des gens et comprendre leur secret. Mais je suis un piètre legilimens… et pourtant

Pourtant petite sœur, severus , il me semble que vos voix se tissent lentement à travers la trame du temps. Mêlées pour raconter une histoire qui me dépasse. Une histoire dont je suis l'ombre et les larmes. Où est la lumière ? Vos voix sont le pont qui me guide vers elle. L'échelle de vent vers la rédemption.

Et j'écoute l'écho de vos paroles.

-« Je suis chez lui. Snivellus comme l'appelle James. Qui aurait cru que Snape deviendrait un des plus brillants Préparateurs des dix dernières années ? Qui aurait cru qu'il finirait par m'accepter comme apprentie ? La vie a de ces imprévus. Evidemment il est dur et rude. Mais je tiendrais bon. Je tiendrais. Même s'il veut me faire payer tout ce que mon frère lui a fait subir. »

« Humiliations sur humiliations. Voilà mon quotidien. Je n'apprends pas à préparer des potions, je lave le sol. Et sans magie. Il m'a pris ma baguette. Sous prétexte que je n'en n'ai besoin ni pour les potions ni pour mes recherches. Il me traite pire que les gamins qu'il colle en retenue. Mais je tiens bon. Et je le regarde. A chacune des brimades qu'il m'inflige. Il m'interdit de l'interrompre, de le contredire. Il ne m'a pas encore empêchée de le regarder. »

« Sans baguettes à Hogwarts. Savez vous ce que c'est. je ne pensais pas être vulnérable à ce point. Tout me menace. Peeves, les portes fermées par un sortilège et même les escaliers. Les escaliers magique que j'aimais tant. Mais il ne me fera pas céder, il ne me fera pas partir et ruiner mon apprentissage. Je tiens bon. Et j'apprends à pratiquer la magie sans baguette. »

Ta voix petite sœur, ta voix dans mon cœur est si douloureuse. Je deviens fou. Sa voix à lui résonne à son tour. Ma tête va exploser.

-_« Elle me regarde. Toujours ce même air de défi et de bravade tranquille dans les yeux. Stupide gryffondor. Je la briserai et Potter n'aura plus que ses yeux pour pleurer. »_

_« Elle me regarde. J'ai tout essayé. Je lui ai pris sa baguette… Un sorcier sans baguette est un homme sans âme. Démuni, à la merci du moindre souffle. Elle me regarde et pourtant il n'y a pas de colère dans ses yeux. Juste une incroyable opiniâtreté. Je me demande combien de temps elle tiendra »_

_« Je l'humilie à longueur de journée. Elle tient bon. Personne ne résisterait à ça. Une sorcière normale aurait déjà tourné les talons. Mais elle, elle reste là à me regarder. Personne ne m'a regardé avec autant d'intensité depuis longtemps. Lily et Albus sont les derniers en date. »_

_« Elle est toujours là. Elle vaut mieux que son frère. Pourtant je la briserai. Comme une poupée de porcelaine. Parce qu'il ne faut pas que l'Autre ai le dessus encore une fois. Elle a les mêmes yeux que lui et elle me regarde. Je prendrai à Potter ce que lui m'a pris. J'ai un plan »_

Le silence. Je respire. Pourtant il faut que j'entende. Que j'entende ce que je n'ai pas su entendre il y a longtemps. Pauvre fou que je suis. Sourd j'étais sourd. Ignorant et imbécile. Parlez encore mes amis puisqu'il faut que je sache…

-« Il est subitement devenu étrange. Pas gentil non. Même pas cordial. Mais il n'est plus cruel. Parfois il me scrute alors qu'il m'évitait »

« Il m'a donné des potions a préparer. Elles étaient réussie. Il n'a même pas chercher à les tourner en dérision. Il me fixe et pour la première fois j'ai l'impression qu'il me voit »

« A-t-il oublié que je suis la sœur de James ? »

Ma sœur se tait et il reprend la parole. Leurs mots sont les pierres de mon calvaire. Je bute dessus et trébuche. Le monde vacille alors que je tombe. Je ne savais pas que le monde était si vaste et le ciel si gris. Ma tête tourne. Leurs voix se répondent à travers l'espace. Et mes mains sont tendues vers le ciel

_-« Je ferai payer Potter tout le mal qu'il m'a fait. Lorsqu'il m'a pris ma lily. C'était moi qu'elle devait épouser. C'était mes enfants qu'elle devait porter. Potter n'a jamais vu en elle qu'un trophée de plus avec lequel parader. Moi je l'aimais. Et elle m'aurait aimé aussi s'il n'avait pas été là. Lui et son air de héros. J'ai passé des nuits à les imaginer ensemble, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Des nuits sans sommeil, rongé par le dégoût et la jalousie. Ma Lily dans ses bras. Ma Lily qui lui sourit, qui l'aime. Lui qui m'a humilié et exclu. Je t'arracherai le cœur Potter. Même si cela veut dire anéantir la gamine courageuse que tu ne mérites pas d'avoir pour sœur.»_

« _Je l'amadoue. J'ai cessé mes sarcasmes. Je tente de l'apprivoiser. Je feins de lui faire confiance. Et elle me laisse approcher peu à peu_ »

-« Il est si étrange en ce moment. Il me regarde d'une drôle de façon. Comme un homme ivre. Hier il m'a apporté une tasse de thé. Il m'a demandé si je n'étais pas fatiguée. Je ne le comprends plus. Je devrai écrire à James pour lui demander ce qu'il en pense »

_« Mon plan prend forme. Elle semble s'habituer à moi. Bientôt elle m'appréciera. Et un jour elle finira par m'aimer. Alors je la briserai. Et je la renverrai à son frère adoré. Il comprendra que tout est de sa faute. J'ai tout mon temps. »_

« j'ai jeté ma lettre. Cela ne sert à rien de parler à James. Quoique je lui dise il me répondra que Severus est un monstre. Qu'il a été au service de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Severus… Je ne devrai pas l'appeler ainsi…un jour cela m'échappera devant lui. »

_« Elle est agréable à regarder. Pas jolie, mais du charme. C'est une stupide petite gryffondor sans cervelle cependant. Quelques cajoleries suffisent à l'amadouer. Elle ne se méfie pas. Comme un chien. Une brave petite bête de gryffondor. Et qui ne se débrouille pas si mal en potion. Je comprends pourquoi l'autre l'aime tant. C'est presque du gâchis que d'abîmer une si gentille chose pour lui. Mais il l'a mérité. Il faut qu'il paye »_

-« Il est anormalement gentil. On dirait presque qu'il me fait la cour. Je ne sait pas si cela doit me faire plaisir ou me faire peur. »

« Je lui ai parlé de James. J'ai cru qu'il allait me gifler. Je voulais simplement m'excuser pour son comportement inadmissibles quand ils étaient ensemble à Hogwarts. Lorsque je le lui ai dit ses yeux se sont mis a briller bizarrement. J'ai eu peur et je suis rentrée dans ma chambre. Je n'aurai jamais dû aborder le sujet. Je suis une idiote »

_-« Elle m'a parlé de toi Potter. Je l'aurai tuée. Et puis elle a fait cette chose incroyable. Elle m'a demandé pardon pour toi. Pardon. Je ne peux pas te pardonner Potter. Il faut que quelqu'un paie, pour ce que tu m'as fait . Elle paiera, et à travers elle, toi Potter. Mais je me déteste de faire cela. Elle était sincère tout à l'heure. J'ai failli pleurer. Devant elle. Personne ne m'a jamais demandé pardon. Personne ne m'a jamais estimé digne d'accorder pardon. Et le seul être qui m'ai fait pleurer est Lily, ta femme. Pourquoi est ce que je ne fais que penser à cette scène ? je suis un idiot » _

-« Je pensais qu'il se vengerait de ma sortie sur James. Mais il n'en n'a rien fait. Il continué a être presque gentil. De sa manière maladroite et gauche comme quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vraiment eu l'habitude. Des remarques désobligeantes lui viennent de temps en temps. Il tente de les réprimer mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il me fait rire»

-« _Elle sourit. Même quand je suis infect. Mon plan marche bien. Je passe à l'étape supérieure »_

-« Il m' invité à dîner. J'ai répondu oui. Je n'aurai pas dû. Je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'engage. D'une certaine manière j'ai peur de l'inconnu »

« Cela a été un dîner étrange. Nous ne savions pas quoi dire. Il me regardait fixement. Je lui ai demandé s'il me pardonnait d'avoir parlé de mon frère. Je n'ai pas osé prononcer son nom. Il a souri. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire. Quand il sourit, il a presque du charme. Il est très loin d'être beau mais…. Mais je ne sais pas… quand il sourit il est différent…Ou peut-être est ce mon regard à moi qui change. »

-« _elle m'a encore demandé pardon. C'est une habitude chez elle. Je l'avais invitée à dîner. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il faut pourtant que Potter paye. »_

-« Nous avons fait l'amour . Presque par hasard. C'était ma première fois. Pas exactement ce que j'imaginais. Il n'a été ni doux, ni tendre. C'était brusque et rapide. Douloureux. Pourtant j'en avais envie. Lui aussi. Mais quand s'en a été fini, il m'a regardé comme une bête traquée. Il s'est presque enfui et je n'ai pas trouvé le courage pour le retenir. J'ai envie de pleurer »

-« _nous avons couché ensemble. Je ne sait pas ce qui m'a pris. Bien sûr cela faisait partie du plan. Coucher avec elle plusieurs fois, la chasser, et ce faisant lui briser le cœur et anéantir sa réputation chez les autres préparateurs. Elle serait aller pleurer chez Potter. Et potter se serait senti coupable parce qu'il aurait su pourquoi j'avais fait cela. Potter qui ne supporte pas que souffrent ceux qu'il aime par sa faute. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai perdu la tête. Je ne devais pas me sentir concerné. Je ne devais pas aimer faire ça avec elle. Surtout pas avec elle. Je devais être rationnel. Garder la tête froide. Mais cela ne s'est pas passé ainsi. Je… je la désirais. Je voulais… Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je voulais mais cela n'était ni froid ni rationnel. J'étais terrifié de découvrir ça à nouveau en moi. Je pensais que c'était mort avec le mariage de Lily. Mais c'était incroyablement vivant. J'avais tellement peur. Et je me suis comporté comme une brute. Elle était vierge. Je suis un beau salaud. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle. Et cela met ma tête mon cœur et mon corps en feu . je ne comprends pas»_

-« Nous nous évitons. Il me laisse ses instructions sur un parchemin le matin et il vaque à ses occupations, l'air indifférent. Je préférerais qu'il me harcèle. Je ne supporte pas son silence. Est ce que je l'aime ? »

-« _J'ai tenté de l'éviter, de ne plus penser à elle. C'est la sœur de Potter. Mais elle reste là à me regarder, fixement. Et son regard me brûle. Qu'est ce qui me plait en elle. Ce n'est qu'une fille ordinaire, même pas jolie. C'est la sœur de Potter. Je dois la hair comme je hais l'autre. »_

-« Nos mains se touchent, nos regards se croisent à nouveau. Je ne comprends plus. »

_-« Je faiblis. Je n'arrive pas à la détester. A cause de cette patiente obstination. A cause de cette façon qu'elle a de me regarder, de me considérer. C'est la sœur de Potter mais je n'y arrive plus»_

-« Nous avons fait l'amour à nouveau. Il était d'abord acharné comme s'il cherchait à remplir à toute force une tâche qui le dépassait. Et puis il s'est calmé. Il s'est fait plus doux. Après… Il a pleuré. J'étais abasourdie. Je l'ai embrassé. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment embrassé. Je l'ai bercé comme un enfant. Il était agrippé à mes bras comme un naufragé. C'était étrange. Et il s'est mit à parler. De son enfance, son adolescence. De James, de Poudlard. Il m'a demandé pardon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pas voulu savoir . j'ai juste découvert que la seule personne qu'il hait véritablement est lui même »

-« _Nous avons parlé hier soir. je n'ai jamais parlé ainsi à qui que ce soit. Sauf peut être parfois à Albus. Se pourrait-il que… Non. Je ne peux pas l'aimer. je ne veux pas l'aimer »_

-« La vie est devenue plus facile. Nous discutons beaucoup. Il est avide de paroles et d'écoute. il a été trop longtemps seul. Il est curieux. Un mélange de causticité et de tendresse, de brusquerie et de douceur. Il est toujours aussi infect avec les autres. Mais avec moi… il s'apprivoise. Je crois que je l'aime »

_-« J'aime quand elle me parle. Quand elle m'écoute. Sa volonté de bien faire et sa candeur. Tellement gryffondor. C'en est rafraichissant. Elle voit de l'espoir partout. Même pour moi. Les femmes sont un peu bêtes parfois. J'aime l'embrasser, la toucher. Je me sens revivre. Alors que je me croyais mort. »_

-« Je l'aime »

-« _Je ne peux plus me passer d'elle. Aujourd'hui elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Je l'épouserai. et Potter Peut aller au diable s'il le veut. Je l'aime. Je suis vivant. »_

La rédemption… Votre rédemption à tous les deux…

Vous l'avez trouvé. Et moi je suis descendu en enfer. Qui viendra à mon aide, à mon secours ? qui pardonnera ma faute ? Le ciel est vide.

je seul et nu dans les ténèbres. L'ennemi est à la porte de mon cœur. Et c'est mon visage qu'il arbore.

III

Je n'avais rien deviné. Quand elle et venue rose comme une fleur me dire qu'elle allait épouser cette ordure au nez crochu, je n'ai pas voulu la croire. Je pensais qu'elle plaisantait. Elle ne plaisantait pas. J'ai tentée de la dissuader. Je lui ai craché au visage tout le mal que je pensais de Snape. Elle est restée là droite comme la justice, à me regarder silencieusement. Et le moment est arrivé où je n'ai plus rien eu à dire. Alors elle a parlé. Elle a dit trois mots. Juste trois mots.

-« Je l'aime »

Que pouvais-je répondre à cela ? Elle partie. Je ne l'ai pas retenue. Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de lui dire de ne pas revenir.

Severus… Comme je t'ai haï à ce moment là. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me prendre ma sœur. N'importe qui le pouvait mais pas toi. A n'importe qui j'aurais ouvert les bras, mais pas à toi.

Comment ma sœur pouvait-elle t'aimer ? Toi le sinistre petit bonhomme tout rempli de magie noire avec tes cheveux graisseux et ton nez crochu. Comment pouvait elle supporter que tu poses tes mains sur elle ?

Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai compris. Après… Quand il était trop tard.

Lorsque Lily a appris la nouvelle, elle s'est mise à pleurer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Elle non plus. Mais ce n'étais pas des larmes de joie. J'ai tenté de me persuader que c'était pour le triste sort de ma petite sœur. Alors les mots de Remus, prononcé au hasard d'une conversation me sont soudain revenu dans la tête.

-« Tu sais, s'il ne l'avait pas malencontreusement appelée sang de bourbe un jour, je crois que lily aurait pu tomber amoureuse de Snape et ne t'aurait jamais regardé. »

C'était il y a longtemps. Remus venait de perdre pour la énième fois son travail et il s'était saoulé en beauté. Je faisais office de l'épaule compatissante. Naturellement j'avais ri. Remus était ivre. Mais je m'étais rappelé de toutes les fois où j'avais été jaloux de Severus. A lui, Lily parlait, à lui Lily se racontait… Il était son ami. Jusqu'à ce fatal jour des buses en cinquième année. J'avais exulté ce jour-là.

-« Je crois que Lily aurait pu tomber amoureuse de Snape et ne t'aurait jamais regardé ».

Je me suis mis à trembler. La voix avinée de Remus résonnait comme un gong dans mes souvenirs. Et je regardais Lily pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Severus, comme j'ai pu te haïr.

D'une certaine manière Lily comprenait ce que moi je ne comprenais pas, petite sœur.

Pardonnez moi.

IV

Dumbledore m'avait dit que Voldemort nous traquait, un an auparavant. Un an auparavant, j'avais choisi un gardien du secret pour notre maison. Je l'avais choisi seul, sans rien en faire part à quiconque, pas même à lily ou à Sirius. Le moins on en savait le mieux ça valait pour nous. Et comme j'avais dit à Dumbledore en riant,

-« si je vous disais qui c'est vous ne me croiriez pas »

Celui en qui j'avais mis ma confiance était Peter. Le petit Peter… le faible Peter. Mais mon ami Peter.

Et durant un an mon ami a tenu bon et n'a rien révélé à personne. Et durant un tous se sont interrogés sur le mystérieux gardien du secret. Remus pensait que c'était Sirius, Sirius pensait que c'était Lily, Lily pensait que c'était dumbledore et Dumbledore… Personne ne sait ce que pense Dumbledore.

Et puis quelque jour après l'incroyable nouvelle dont m'avait fait part ma sœur,

Mon ami m'a trahi. Il a vendu la mèche. Il est allé trouver Voldemort et lui a dit l'adresse de ma maison. Mon ami m'a trahi.

Lily et moi étions absents. Partis faire des courses de dernières minutes pour fêter Halloween en beauté. Dans la maison il y avait mon fils et son parrain, mon fils et mon meilleur ami, mon fils et mon presque frère.

Nous étions en novembre et il faisait froid. Dans la rue des gamins déguisés se promenaient avec des sacs de bonbons. Lily riait. Je riais. Mais j'étais pensif. Dans ma tête tournait toujours la nouvelle. Snape allait épouser ma sœur, ma petite sœur. Je ne savais pas comment empêcher cela.

Nous nous hâtions vers la maison, pressés de revoir ceux que nous aimions. Je tentais de chasser les images de ma sœur enlaçant Snivellus. Je n'y parvenais pas. Faire confiance à cet homme pourri de magie noire ? Cet homme qui était un mangemort. Dumbledore avait beau dire. Dire qu'il nous avait grandement aidé. Qu'il était un espion pour notre camp. Qu'il prenait de grands risques personnels. Je n'y croyais pas. Il n'y avait qu'à le voir pour ne pas y croire. Il suintait la méchanceté. Et ma sœur…

Nous nous sommes arrêtés net sur le chemin de la maison… Nous nous sommes arrêtés net. Et Lily a hurlé.

Je me suis précipité.

La maison, fendue de part en part. La marque des Ténèbres au dessus du toit.

Lily a hurlé et son cri résonne encore à mes oreilles

HARRY !

Je cours dans la gadoue. La maison ne m'a jamais parue aussi loin.

HARRY !

Je glisse, je m'étale par terre. Pas mal. Atteindre la porte

HARRY !

Lily hurle toujours le nom de notre fils. Les larmes m'étranglent. mon fils. J'entre. Sirius est là Allongé par terre le regard vide.

HARRY !

Je crie le nom de mon fils. Sirius va se lever m'aider à le chercher. Il ne se lève pas. Il a dû être stupéfixé. Je le réveillerai tout à l'heure

HARRY !

Nos deux voix résonnent dans la maison. Celle de lily et la mienne. Mon fils. Nous cherchons partout. Des pleurs. Il y a des pleurs. Dans un placard défoncé. Mon fils est là et pleure. Il a une large plaie au front. Lily se précipite et embrasse le petit. Moi je pleure et je ris à la fois.

Je vais aller ranimer Sirius.

-« Enervatum !»

Le corps de mon ami n'a pas bougé. Il faut plus de puissance dans le sortilège.

-« Enervatum ! »

Sirius ne se lève pas. Sirius ne sourit pas. Je m'agenouille et je le secoue. Sirius ne se relève pas en riant pour me dire qu'il vient de me faire un de ses hilarantes blagues

-« Padfoot ! »

Je murmure à l'oreille de mon ami. Il ne m'entend pas. Ses joues sont glacées. Ses yeux sont vides.

Et c'est moi qui hurle.

V

On vient de m'arracher le cœur. Mon ami, frère est mort.

Ils sont venus. Ils m'ont dit que Peter avait aussi été tué. Ils l'ont dit en pleurant. Ils ne savent pas qu'il est le traître. Et je n'arrive pas à leur dire. Ma bouche est cousue de plomb. Et j'ai mal.

Ils sont venus. Ils ont dit que Voldemort est détruit. Que mon fils nous en a débarrassés.

Dumbledore est venu également. Il dit que Voldemort est toujours vivant. Il veut savoir le nom du gardien du Secret. Je n'ai rien pu dire. Ma folle arrogance a tué mon frère.

Ils sont venus. Ils ont emportés Sirius. La main de Lily sur mes épaules. Mon frère est mort.

Dumbledore veut savoir. Mes lèvres sont closes. Je m'enfonce dans la nuit.

Il a lancé un sortilège pour savoir ce qui s'est passé ce soir là. Il me propose de sortir si je le veux. Je ne le veux pas.

Quelqu'un nous rejoint. Snape. Dumbledore me retient avant que je ne le frappe. L'homme qui va épouser ma sœur me regarde avec un demi-sourire narquois. Il a l'impression qu'une victoire inattendue s'offre à lui. Ce soir je suis à terre et je pleure. Dumbledore me dit qu'en tant qu'espion de Voldemort il pourra peut-être éclaircir ce qui s'est passé.

Espion… je sais que c'est lui qui a donné la prophétie à Voldemort. Qui est responsable de notre traque. Dumbledore a beau dire qu'il s'est racheté. Il a donné la prophétie. Il nous a condamné et Sirius est mort.

Le sortilège de mémoire s'étend lentement dans ce qui reste de ma maison. Et maintenant les pierres racontent.

Dumbledore, Snape et moi, sommes au milieu du salon. Un salon entier.

_Comme des ombres fantomatiques dessinées sur les murs, Sirius et mon fils jouent ensemble. Il fait jaillir de sa baguette des nuages de fumée colorée et Harry tente de les attraper, ses menottes tendues._

_Un bruit sourd comme une porte qui explose. Un rire glacé et démentiel. Sirius comprend. Il se saisit de Harry, se rue dans la buanderie, pose mon fils dans un placard, lui jette un sort de silence, verrouille la porte. Il se précipite dans le salon. Voldemort est là ; il semble l'attendre._

_-« Ou est l'enfant ? »  
-« Il est parti avec ses parents ». la voix de mon frère ne tremble pas. Sa baguette est brandie, prête à combattre._

_-« Tu mens »_

_La voix est froide comme la glace et tranchante comme un couteau. Sirius ne répond rien._

_-« Tu es Sirius Black, n'est ce pas ? Je ne veux pas te tuer… tu es un sang pur et un puissant sorcier. Nous pourrions faire de grande chose ensemble …»_

_-« Non », répond Sirius_

_-« Ne soit pas stupide… pourquoi protégerais tu un morveux ? »_

_-« parce que son père est mon ami, parce que je suis son parrain et que je l'aime »_

_A nouveau le rire démentiel._

_-« Tu l'aime », reprend Voldemort singeant la voix de Sirius, « Digne émule de dumbledore ! Aimons nous les uns les autres et le monde sera plus beau ! ne comprends tu pas, Black, que ni l'amour ni la beauté ne valent rien ? seul le pouvoir compte. »_

_Sirius a lancé un sortilège. Voldemort a été plus rapide._

_-« Crucio ! »_

_Et mon ami se tord de douleur sur le sol en hurlant. Sa baguette a volé loin de lui_

_-« où est l'enfant ? »_

_Sirius ne répond pas._

_-« crucio ! »_

_Durant longtemps l'air a résonné des cris de mon ami. Je ne le voit plus distinctement maintenant. Les larmes brouillent ma vue. Mais il n'a rien dit. Il protège mon enfant._

_Et puis… l'irréparable._

_-« Avada Kedavra ! »_

_Sirius retombe sur le sol inerte. Mort._

_Voldemort, cherche, retourne la maison. Un enfant qui pleure. Le sortilège de silence de Sirius est mort avec lui. Il ouvre le placard. Mon fils est là ._

_-« Avada Kedavra »_

_le sortilège atteint mon enfant en plein front. Je veux hurler mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. L'éclair de lumière verte rebondit. Il atteint Voldemort. Un instant de silence où il vacille, de l'incompréhension dans son regard. Et l'explosion. Le bruit est insupportable. Des jets de lumière vertes et argentées jaillissent de son corps qui se dissout progressivement. Ils viennent percuter le sol, le toit. .. la maison se fend. Et mon fils pleure toujours. Voldemort a disparu._

La vision s'évanouit. Je suis entre Dumbledore et Snape. Sirius est mort. Sirius est mort. Sirius est mort . Dumbledore me parle d'une voix douce. Les mots de sacrifice de protection , d'amour me frôlent les oreilles. Mais je n'en saisi pas le sens.

Je lève les yeux. Snape est là en face de moi . Le mangemort. L'homme qui nous a livré, le responsable de la mort de Sirius. L'homme qui va épouser ma sœur. La panique me prend.

Dumbledore me dit qu'il faut punir les coupables et protéger les innocents.

Je regarde Snape.

Dumbledore me demande le nom du gardien du Secret.

Punir les coupables, protéger les innocents.

Le vieux sorcier insiste.

-« si je vous le dis vous ne me croirez pas »

Mon murmure est faible. Je regarde Snape.

Dumbledore, me dit qu'après ce qu'il vient de voir et ce que je viens de voir, il me croira de toutes façons

Punir les coupables, protéger les innocents

-« Le nom James ? »

Il est coupable de la mort de Sirius autant que Peter. Et ma sœur est innocente. Et Peter est déjà mort.

-« Severus Snape »

VI

En ce jour d'halloween 1981, j'ai condamné un innocent à Azkaban. Les images se succèdent.

Severus qui se rue sur moi. Dumbledore qui l'arrête. La rage dans les yeux de mon ennemi et l'horreur dans ceux du vieux directeur.

Severus attaché à une chaise en attendant les aurors. Lily qui se précipite et le gifle. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois… Lily, ma douce lily qui ne peut plus s'arrêter de frapper.

Severus qui hurle son innocence. Dumbledore qui me regarde, me scrute, m'interroge. Et moi qui ne vacille pas. Qui invente une histoire, un mensonge. Je suis un bon occlumens.

La haine dans mon cœur. Mon frère est mort. Quelqu'un doit payer. Une victime expiatoire.

Les aurors qui arrivent accompagnés de détraqueurs. Qui emmènent Severus. Il n'y aura pas de procès. Le monde des sorciers est ce qu'il est et ma parole vaut dix fois celle de Severus. Même si c'est moi le menteur.

Ma sœur qui arrive. Elle ne me croit pas. Elle est la seule à ne pas me croire. Elle me crie au visage toute sa hargne. Elle pleure. Elle me supplie de retirer ce que j'ai dit. Elle ne me croit pas. Elle pensait à une erreur. Elle me regarde. De ce regard si insistant qu'elle a parfois. Et puis la question fatale

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Il doit payer. Il a donné la prophétie. Sirius est mort. Et tu allais l'épouser »

Un temps. Je ne la regarde pas en face.

-« Il est coupable tu sais »

Je relève les yeux. Elle sait. Elle sait que j'ai menti. Elle est livide.

Ma sœur est partie. Sans un mot sans un au revoir. Follement j'espère qu'elle reviendra.

Aujourd'hui encore les souvenirs sont gravés au vif de ma mémoire. Chaque image entaillée dans la chair même de mon cœur. Et leur contour enflammé saigne par delà les années.

Je suis coupable.

VII

Je n'ai pas revu ma sœur depuis longtemps. Elle a eu un enfant. Le fils de Severus. Elle est partie en France je crois. Après avoir tout tenté pour sortir celui qu'elle aime de prison.

Il est temps de réparer ma faute.

Je sais ce que je dois faire

Je suis allé au ministère aujourd'hui. J'ai avoué avoir menti il y a trois ans de cela. Ils ne m'ont pas cru. J'ai demandé un interrogatoire sous veritaserum. Il a fallu le support de Dumbledore pour qu'il accepte. Et enfin la vérité est sortie de ma bouche.

Severus a été libéré. Et en même temps que lui mon cœur est sorti de sa prison de ténèbre. Ai-je expié ma faute ? Je ne sais pas. Je m'attendais à être condamné. Mais Severus a refusé de déposer une plainte. Il ne veut qu'une chose voir ma sœur et son fils. Le cercle empoisonné de la haine est-il rompu ? Enfin ?

Sans qu'il le sache je l'ai suivi. J'ai bu du polynectar. Je ressemble à n'importe quel inconnu qui passe dans la rue. Et j'ai accompagné Severus Snape jusqu'en France. Il semble un peu perdu au milieu des moldus. Il a pris le train. Azkaban l'a trop affaibli pour qu'il envisage déjà de transplaner.Il est maigre à faire peur. Son teint n'a jamais été aussi cireux. Mais ses yeux brillent étrangement, animés par une lueur qui ressemble à de la joie pure. Je l'observe. dans une heure il retrouvera sa presque femme et son fils.

Elle n'a pas crié. Elle se tient debout, au milieu de la foule, pâle comme la mort . un petit garçon aux cheveux et au yeux noirs la tient par la main. Il l'a vu lui aussi. Il se précipite. Ils s'étreignent. Ils s'embrassent. Comme si leur vie en dépendait. Severus prend l'enfant dans ses bras. Ma sœur murmure le prénom du petit.

-« William »

Il répète lui aussi ce prénom et embrasse son fils. Le petit s'accroche au bras de son père. Ma sœur sourit comme je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire. Elle embrasse Severus et l'enfant, indistinctement . Ils sont une famille. Une famille qui rentre chez elle après un long et douloureux voyage.

Je m'assied sur un banc. Je reprendrai un train dans quelque heures. De la gare du Nord à Waterloo Station. Je reviens moi aussi d'un long et douloureux voyage . »

PARTIE II

I

Harry Potter referme le livre et lève les yeux. Son père repose sur son lit d'hôpital, la respiration difficile et hachée. Il va mourir. Le grand Auror james Potter va mourir à quarante ans, terrassé par une maladie moldue. Il n'aura pas survécu longtemps à la fin de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort. Harry a soudain du mal à respirer lui aussi. Comme si un ennemi insidieux lui avait glissé un lacet de soie autour de la gorge et tirait de toutes ses forces pour l'étrangler. Harry Potter, l'enfant qui a survécu, l'élu du monde sorcier va pleurer. Parce que son père va mourir. Et parce que son père lui a fait lire le livre. Le livre qu'il a écrit. Sur ce qu'il a fait.

La nausée prend le vainqueur de Voldemort. Il espère, oh Merlin, comme il espère que tout cela n'est qu'un mensonge. Tous ces mots écrits, sur le papier d'une main un peu tremblante, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'il soient faux.

Parce qu'il sait que William, son cousin qui vit avec lui, n'a pas de parents. Que son père est mort, condamné au baiser du Détraqueur pour trahison. Que sa mère est morte quelque part dans une maternité moldue de France en lui donnant naissance. Que son père est mort sur les accusations de James Potter. Que sa mère a refusé jusqu'à la fin de revoir son frère.

James ouvre les yeux et regarde son fils.

Harry le regarde à son tour. Il voudrait parler mais il ne peut pas. Et sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme à plusieurs reprises. Et puis il articule.

-« C'est vrai ? »

Sa main désigne le livre. Sa voix est un croassement. James Potter opine.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« J'ai écrit pourquoi. Je voulais un coupable. Je voulais que quelqu'un paye. J'étais fou… Je… »

La rage saisit Harry. Il n'a jamais été très doué pour contrôler ses sentiments.

-« Ce n'est pas cela que je te demande papa… »

Sa voix est froide comme un miroir brisé

-« Pourquoi as tu écris cela… Ces mensonges… Alors que tu n'a jamais rien fait pour libérer le père de William… »

La face livide de James Potter est douloureuse. Ses mains se crispent.

-« J'étais lâche. Si je parlais… Ils m'auraient haïs tu comprends… »

Une quinte de toue le secoue.

-« Lily… Lily la première… Pardonné…Elle ne m'aurais pas pardonné… Je l'aimais. J'avais peur. »

Le visage du moribond se contracte alors qu'il tousse à nouveau.

Des larmes envahissent les yeux de Harry. Une colère salée dans le cœur. Sa bouche est amère. Son père. Celui qu'il admirait plus que tout…

-« Tu es un lâche et un salaud ! C'est toi qui aurais dû aller à Azkaban ! C'est toi qu'ils auraient dû condamner ! C'est toi qui aurais dû… »

Le jeune homme s'interrompt à bout de souffle. Sa voix se brise.

-« Pourquoi, pourquoi tu as écrit ça ? Comme si ils étaient heureux à la fin ? Comme si ce n'était rien qu'un horrible conte de fée… Pourquoi ? »

Le silence s'étend lentement dans la pièce comme un oiseau géant aux ailes de plomb. James ferme les yeux. La nausée saisit Harry. Le dégoût envers son père et le dégoût envers lui même. D'avoir cru et admiré cet homme pendant toute sa vie. Il scrute le mourant, impitoyable. Et James parle ; il explique l'inexplicable.

-« Je voulais leur donner une chance quelque part. Une chance que je leur ai refusé il y a vingt ans. Et il fallait que je paye. Que je paye pour mon crime. »

Harry sent l'incompréhension céder la place au dégoût. L'ancien auror le regarde avec intensité

-« Je l'ai écrit pour toi et pour William. Pour que vous sachiez ce qui a été fait. Ce que j'ai commis. Et pour que vous mesuriez tout ce qui n'a pas été par ma faute… »

Une nouvelle quinte de toue.

-« Vous me hairez… Ou du moins vous me mépriserez. Ceux que j'aiment le plus… Ceux que j'aime sauront toute l'étendue de la vérité. Et j'aurais mal… Si mal… Que la vie n'en sera même plus désirable. Je n'aurai jamais assez payé pour ce que j'ai fait. Du moins peut-être je commencerais à expier mes crimes. »

La tête de James Potter retombe sur l'oreiller blanc. Et son fils a envie de hurler. De rage, de haine, colère, de tristesse, de dégoût. Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus. Il veut secouer le corps éteint par la maladie qui gît sur le lit, le secouer jusqu'à ce que ce vieux visage se fige, se brise, se casse dans un bruit de verre répandu sur le sol. Mais il ne fait rien. Les poings serrés, il ne fait rien.

-« Tu vois tu me hais déjà… ».

La voix blanche de James Potter s'entend à peine étouffée dans le silence ouaté de l'hôpital

Une porte claque. Sur la table le livre a disparu.

L'auror est seul désormais. Seul avec le passé. Seul avec ses fautes. La pendule marque trois heures de l'après midi. Il ferme les yeux . Une larme unique roule sur sa joue.

Ce soir, James Potter entrera en agonie.

II

William Potter regarde son cousin avec incrédulité. Il ne l'a jamais vu aussi nerveux. Au mur l'aiguille de l'horloge est arrêtée à trois heures cinq. Le jeune Potter s'apprête à parler mais son aîné l'en dissuade.

-« Ne m'interrompt pas Will… Il faut… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… d'important… de très important… Je… »

William est éberlué. Il hoche la tête, encourageant. Harry lui est blême comme un mort. Il se tait un instant, puis enchaîne trop rapidement

-« C'est à propos de ton père… »

Le visage de William se contracte. Ses yeux étincellent de haine mal contenue.

-« je ne veux pas en parler »

Il s'attend à voir son cousin protester, insister. Mais rien. Harry se contente de lui tendre un livre. Enfin un carnet qui ressemble à un livre.

-« Lis ça… »

La voix de Harry est rauque et brusque. On dirait presque qu'il se retient de pleurer.

-« James l'a écrit. Il voulait… Il veut que tu le lises »

William prend l'ouvrage avec surprise. Depuis quand Harry appelle-t-il son père James ? Mais il n'a pas le temps de lui poser le question. Déjà son cousin s'en va.

-« Je t'attends dans la pièce d'à côté »

La porte se referme sur les robes rouges de Harry.

William pose le livre sur la table avec circonspection. Il ne veut pas entendre parler de son père. Son père est un criminel qui a trahit son oncle et manqué de tuer son cousin. Son père a fait mourir sa mère de chagrin. Oncle James et Tante Lily ont toujours refusé de lui parler de cela. Innocemment, ils ont toujours cru qu'il ignorait tout de son géniteur. Oncle James et Tante Lily étaient de si bonnes personnes. Incapables de voir le mal. Incapables de faire le mal. Mais le monde n'est pas comme eux. Et une fois sortie de la demeure familiale, le monde s'était empressé d'apprendre au petit William qu'il était le fils d'un criminel. Les murmures, les chuchotements s'étaient élevés sur son passage et il avait appris… La seule chose dont William est fier c'est de ne pas porter le nom du traître, de l'assassin. C'est d'avoir en héritage le nom de sa mère et de son oncle.

Pourquoi Oncle James a-t-il écrit quelque chose au sujet de son père ? Et pourquoi Harry est il bouleversé à ce point ? La curiosité tord le cœur de Will. Mais il résiste. Il ne veut rien savoir du traître.

Il tourne autour de la table. C'est une belle table de chêne, massive et solide, avec des pieds ouvragés en forme de pattes de lion. Une table de famille. De la famille de son oncle. De sa famille. De sa seule famille. Une famille de lions courageux, de gryffondors valeureux. Sa famille. Un léger malaise s'empare de Will. Des gryffondors. Lui aussi a été à gryffondor, bien sûr. Sa famille… Pourtant… le Choipeaux….

_« Hhhmmm…. Intéressant… une certaine ruse je vois. Du courage certes… Mais du courage intelligent. Pas le genre à se précipiter baguette brandie, on dirait. Qui pense avant d'agir… Qui pense beaucoup même… Et un certain dédain pour les règles. De l'ambition. Et de la perséverance… Que penses tu de Slytherin ? »_

NON !

Comme il y a huit ans, Will veut hurler son refus. Comme il y a huit ans sous le Choipeau magique son cri reste silencieux.

_« Non vraiment ? pourtant ton père était à Slytherin tu sais … Un sacré petit serpent d'ailleurs… »_

-« Ma mère était à gryffondor. Et je ne suis pas comme mon père. »

Comme il y a huit ans, il tente de se persuader qu'il n'a rien de son père. Mais sa conscience est moins flexible que le choipeaux. Sa conscience ne lui murmure pas à l'oreille :

_-« Si tu le dis… Alors va comme ta mère à GRYFFONDOR ! »_

Non, sa conscience est impitoyable. Elle lui chuchote doucement qu'il a plus de son père qu'il ne veut bien le croire. Sa conscience insidieuse qui lui fait allonger sa main vers le livre de James Potter, qui lui fait caresser la couverture, feuilleter les pages…

William prend sa tête dans ses mains. Sa conscience a gagné. Il lira.

III

Dans la salle d'à côté, le vainqueur de Voldemort est roulé en boule dans un fauteuil et pleure.

Il pleure pour sa tante inconnue et l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il pleure pour son cousin qui va découvrir la vérité.

Il pleure pour sa mère qui a toujours ignoré ce qui était vrai

Il pleure pour les fautes de son père.

Il pleure comme un enfant, à gros sanglots. Et il attend.

Bientôt William sortira une lueur folle dans le regard et lui demandera des explications. Et il lui racontera son entrevue avec James. Et William l'insultera et partira . Comment pourrait-il encore l'aimer après ce que James à fait à son père ?

Pourtant ils ont été élevé comme des frères. Pourtant Harry aime William comme un frère…

Les fils doivent ils toujours payer pour les fautes de leur père ?

IV

Trois heures ont passé.

William lit sans en croire ses yeux. Il veut hurler mais il n'en n'est pas capable. Ce n'est pas vrai. Cela ne peut pas être vrai.

Il referme le livre.

De l'autre côté l'attend Harry. L'idée de faire face à son cousin le rend malade. Son cousin qui ressemble tant à James. Son cousin pourtant si différent. Lui qui doit mourir de honte et de chagrin dans la pièce d'à côté. Il ne peut pas aller le voir avec des accusations et des récriminations pleins la tête. Il ne peut pas prendre le risque de le voir maintenant. Il lui faut du temps. Il doit réfléchir.

Une vague d'émotion incompréhensible, indéchiffrable le traverse. Brutalement il prend sa décision.

V

BANG !

Le bruit d'un transplanage a résonné dans la salle d'à côté. Harry se rue sur la porte et manque de tomber. Il est resté trois heures recroquevillé dans un fauteuil et ses membres protestent douloureusement à cette brusque sollicitation. Mais Harry n'en n'a cure. Il ne pense qu'à William. William qui vient d'apprendre… Merlin ! William qui est fichu de faire une bêtise plus grande que lui.

La porte s'est ouverte à la volée. Mais il n'y a plus personne dans la salle. Harry se précipite dans la rue.

-« WILLIAM ! »

Personne ne répond et l'angoisse se met à broyer le cœur du jeune homme de son gant de fer.

XII

Tout le monde s'agite. Les infirmières, les médecins… Tout l'hôpital bruisse d'inquiétude. Le héros James Potter est en train de mourir. Quelqu'un tente de prévenir son fils, mais la maison familiale est désertée.

Dans son lit immaculé, James Potter râle et crache du sang.

Une infirmière se penche. Le moribond murmure des paroles incohérentes.

Des noms

-« Severus »

Des mots

-« Petite sœur »

Un nouveau vomissement de sang l'interrompt. L'infirmière se recule, et fronce le nez, dégoûtée : sa blouse est maculée.

Les héros meurent de la même façon que le reste de l'humanité.

La porte se referme un instant.

Les draps rougissent peu à peu

James Potter agonise.

Et ses lèvres continuent d'articuler silencieusement un même mot.

-« Pardon »

VI

Harry est épuisé. Il se laisse tomber dans une chaise. Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Ni de la journée d'ailleurs. Son vendredi soir et son samedi ont été consacré à chercher William. En vain. Son cousin n'est nulle part. Et puis il a reçu ce hibou. Qui lui disait que son père était mort. Et il est là maintenant, assis sur les chaises inconfortables de la morgue de hôpital à contempler le visage immobile de son père.

Il ne pense rien. Il ne peut plus penser. La fatigue, le chagrin, l'inquiétude ont annihilé en lui toute faculté consciente. Il a mal et c'est tout ce qu'il sait. Les pourquoi, les comment, les pour qui ont tous disparus. Il reste juste la douleur insistante et aiguë qui lui vrille les entrailles.

Le visage de James Potter est presque paisible. Presque. Les croque-sorciers ont fait du bon travail. Ils lui auront presque fait croire que son père est mort dans une scandaleuse paix. Heureusement il a parlé aux infirmières.

Harry s'adosse à la chaise et ferme les yeux. Il est fatigué. Si fatigué. Sa vision se brouille. Le visage de cire de James est flou devant ses yeux. Le nez droit, les joues pâles et les yeux fermés. Ce visage qui ressemble au sien, le visage des Potter. Et les cheveux noirs. Noirs comme les siens, comme ceux de Will. Un autre visage se superpose à celui de James. William. William qui ne ressemble pourtant à personne, avec son nez aquilin et ses grands yeux noirs.

Confusément Harry se demande si le nez et les yeux sont ceux de son père, de ce père qu'il n'a pas connu par la faute de James.

Les larmes roulent sur ses joues.

Ce soir Harry veille. Il veille les morts. Tous les morts.

Et il attend. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il attend. Il est dans la nuit, descendu aux enfers, et quelque chose dans son cœur est mort avec les morts. Enfermé dans le noir avec ceux qui ne sont plus. Tâtonnant pour trouver la clef, la sortie, la délivrance, la rédemption.

Il est avec les morts, main dans la main avec eux. Au plus profond de l'abyme. Et il faut remonter, remonter vers l'air et la lumière.

William… est-il lui aussi avec les morts ? Avec ses morts.

Harry ouvre brusquement les yeux.

Il sait où est son cousin.

VII

Il s'est rué hors de l'hôpital. Dehors la nuit est là, imposante écrasante. Nuit sans lune et sans étoile.

Trouver Willam.

Harry transplane

Il s'effondre. Le transplanage outre-manche est épuisant. Et il n'était pas en condition. Mais il faut pourtant qu'il retrouve William. Il se relève. Il court.

-« Lumos »

La lumière jaillit de sa baguette. Autour de lui la nuit se fait moins dense.

Le portail est devant lui… Le portail est rouillé. Il le pousse. Et cela grince comme les portes de l'enfer.

Des tombes. Des tombes partout . C'est un cimetière moldu. Sa mère lui en avait parlé il y a longtemps, lorsque pour la première fois, il avait demandé où était la mère de son cousin. Il n'y est jamais entré. Mais il connaît les alentours.

Trouver William.

Des tombes de toutes taille, de toutes formes. De la pierre et du marbre. Du granit. Du rose et du gris. Du blanc parfois. Des dates. Les petites tombes des enfants, les épitaphes des vieillards. Tous morts. Tous happés par le vide quelque soit leur âge et leur état. Le monde se meut et change perpétuellement. Le seul point fixe est la mort.

« La seule amie fidèle qui vous attend », songe Harry.

Et il erre parmi les morts à la recherche d'un vivant.

Et ses lèvres murmurent les noms chéris ou oubliés de ceux qui reposent pour toujours… comme un appel à l'aide. Trouver le vivant parmi les morts.

_« Anna Smith 1935 1990 »_

_« Paul Vance 1870 1927 »_

_« Jane Abott Janvier 1981 Mars 1982 »_

_« Ann Hawthorn 1950 1995 »_

_« John Williamson 1907 1987 »_

Le cimetière est une vaste forêt. Forêt de croix qui portent des noms. Forêt de Susan, d'Hillary, d'Amalia. Forêt de James, de Mark et de Tony.

Parfois des images. Des photographies passées accrochées aux tombes.

_« Jim Norris 1985 1990 »_

_« Severus Snape 1960 1981 »_

_« Ellen Morell 1854 1943 »_

Harry s'arrête. Il retourne sur ses pas. La photographie sur une des tombes. Il approche sa baguette. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et gras le regarde sans complaisance. Un homme aux nez aquilin et aux yeux noirs. Harry retient son souffle. Il connaît ce regard. Ces traits rudes et sans harmonie. Le visage de William devant ses yeux. Si différent de celui de James, mais si proche de cette face étrangère. Harry lève les yeux pour trouver l'inscription funéraire.

_« Severus Snape 1960 1981 »_

Le nom du livre de James. Le jeune homme sent son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine.

Plus bas une autre inscription.

_« Vos voix sont l'échelle de vent qui mène à la rédemption. »_

James.

Un rosier blanc autour de la tombe.

James qui a fait enterrer le père de William dans ce cimetière. Tout près de la mère de son neveu. James qui a fait graver les inscriptions. James qui a planté le rosier, qui l'a entretenu dans sa quête effrénée de lumière et de pardon.

Harry pleure, la tête sur la pierre froide. Et ses larmes roulent sur la tombe de Severus Snape. Sur l'épitaphe écrite par James. Comme pour laver le sang que charrient son histoire et celle de son cousin. Comme pour purifier les mains tâchées de rouge de son père.

Et ses mains à lui se tendent vers la nuit, implorant le ciel vide. Implorant le pardon des morts et réclamant la vie de son cousin. A genoux sur le sol dur, Harry murmure la litanie sans fin et sans signification de ceux qui sont perdus dans les ténèbres.

Et puis un nom.

-« Severus »

Le nom du père de William. Le fils de Potter implore celui que son père a immolé.

-« Severus… Ton fils… »

La voix de Harry s'étrangle dans ses sanglots.

-« Aide moi à trouver William »

Ses mains retombent sans forces

-« Aide-moi »

Il regarde le ciel d'un noir d'encre

-« Aide-moi »

Il sait que les miracles n'existent pas. Et pourtant il supplie.

-« Aide-moi »

Longtemps il reste là, homme à terre parmi les morts.

Et puis il se relève. Une brise légère le pousse. Il faut qu'il trouve William.

Il marche sans regarder où il va. La brise s'intensifie. Il fait froid. Le pays des morts est glacé.

Et soudain il le voit. William. Debout devant une tombe blanche. Il s'approche.

_« Jane Potter 1963 1982 »_

_« Vos voix sont l'échelle de vent qui mène à la rédemption_. »

Un rosier blanc autour de la tombe.

Et la photographie d'une femme qui sourit avec la même bouche que William

Harry est maintenant à côté de son cousin. William ne tourne pas la tête, les yeux fixés sur le visage de sa mère. Des yeux intenses et noirs. Comme l'homme de la photo. Harry pose la main sur son épaule. William tourne son visage vers son cousin. Il pleure.

Les fils doivent ils toujours payer pour les fautes des pères ?

La nuit s'éclaircit peu à peu.

Harry emmène son cousin à travers les allées. Il l'emmène devant une autre tombe. Les yeux de William s'écarquillent de surprise. Harry sait que c'est la première fois qu'il voit le visage de son père.

L'aurore est grise autour d'eux.

William se rapproche de son cousin. Epaule épaule contre épaule, ils regardent. Une main de l'autre se saisit. Deux enfants dans la tempête. Deux enfants devant une tombe.

-« Pardon »

La voix de harry est rauque. Ce ne sont pas ses mots. C'est la dernière supplications de son père qui passe par sa bouche. Les yeux verts face aux yeux noirs. Le visage de James face au visage de Severus. Deux enfants qui portent des fantômes.

-« Tout est pardonné. »

La voix de William est plus grave que d'habitude. C'est son pardon qu'il accorde. Mais c'est aussi celui de ses parents. Des ses parents qu'il n'a jamais connu. De la femme souriante et de l'homme aux yeux comme les siens.

Harry étreint William. Et William étreint Harry. Comme un frère. Le ciel rosit peu à peu.

Côte à côte ils quittent le cimetière. Derrière eux l'aube resplendit.

Le portail grince à nouveau. Ils ont quitté le domaine des morts.

Le matin d'un autre jour commence.


End file.
